


Sweet Dreams are Made of This

by Icy_Roulette



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Dream Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, babey's first hlvrai fic, dream meanings and interpretations, wanted an excuse to have dragon cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Roulette/pseuds/Icy_Roulette
Summary: Dreams are often thought to have meanings that are derived from our subconscious. Some may hint at needing to take a new direction in life; others may call you out for feeling insecure about a personal flaw; and some may even be of a prophetic nature... In poor Gordon's case, there's not a single meaning in the book that can properly explain why the fuck his boyfriend keeps interrupting dreams.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Sweet Dreams are Made of This

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, this is basically an RP between my friend and I because I haven't written a fic by myself in YEARS. I do not trust myself enough to do so. We wrote this sometime in late July and I've just been sitting on it since then. Are we supposed to say who plays who...? Eh, fuck it. This is my first attempt at writing Gordon while my lovely friend plays Benrey... 
> 
> There's only like, a couple or maybe just one dream meaning in this story? But feel free to look into it if you can 5-head what is supposed to be interpreted. I legit forgot what the exact meaning was since there's a fuck-all's worth of interpretations for dragons; don't get me started on the meaning if you throw in colors and what the dragon is doing. I remember making my brain steam in the middle of hurricane Hanna trying to look shit up. 
> 
> Anyways, here y'all go.

They say that dreams are representative of the mind's subconscious sorting through fickle things such as fears, ambitions, and interests. It's the brain's way of sorting information a typical human may absorb in a day. In the same nature, nightmares have their own meanings that dreams do, just in a more negative light. 

On a spiritual level, dreams could indicate prophecies or work in a similar way that tarot cards do: alluding to what troubles you may be going through or what potentially needs to be focused on in life. They have meaning. They have substance. Ultimately, it is up to the dreamers to make sense of these inner bedlams.

With such a chaotic and enigmatic space the human race finds itself succumbing to, people who lucid dream are the pioneers of the dream world; able to manifest and conjure their worlds on a whim. Choosing to actively use dreams as a means of escape from the already controlling world around them. It's a complicated skill that takes many trials and errors or just sheer luck to obtain. 

For Gordon Freeman, all it took was his eldritch horror of a boyfriend deciding to fuck with him while he slept. The meaning of the physicist's dreams having long since been obscured by Benrey being... well... Benrey.

Scorching fire threatens to melt a shield, embers pouring off as if made of water. Heat. All he can feel is heat. The heat of the fire, the heat of adrenaline, the heat of battle. Sir knight Freeman swings the shield away when the volleying inferno subsides. With a fierce roar, his sword retaliates, slashing towards the great beast of a dragon. 

Gordon's heart is pounding in his ears. A sharp sound of steel meeting scales resonates in the air of the battleground. Contact! The dragon falters back with a stagger before shaking off the injury as if it were a mere papercut. 

The knight's face falls some. Oh fuck... So much for that. His steel boots stammering backwards into the black scorched earth that was once a great forest. The oblivion of green life exposed how trapped the man was; quite literally stuck between the rock of the imposing mountains, and a "hard place" - the dragon that had ambushed his horse and made his current life hell. 

He was a knight yes, but he wasn't trained for dragon combat! Which, in the end, made him curse himself for his own hubris of being so fucking adamant that he could make the trip to the outer lying forttress by himself. No wonder the court was so concerned! The area was dragon infested!! 

Instinct screamed and his body parried on its own. 

"Fuck. FUCK. GAAAHH." Gordon bemoaned in fury. His little hindsight daze almost caused him to lose an arm to the claws that he had just barely dodged.

  
  


Amid the action, there was a ripple in the subconscious space. Almost an electric shiver to the air; the dream itself seemed to grapple with something, before returning to business as usual. The dragon bared down with everything it had - a narrow miss, each one seeming to leave the beast more and more furious with each failed grab.

A voice finally broke through the tense air, though. Deep, barely more than a mutter, and almost painfully casual, given the situation. 

"Ohhhhh shit, dude." 

Starkly time-period-inappropriate and off to the side, Benrey stood, worn-out hoodie and pajama-pants clad, looking all too amused with the fierce battle. In their shared bedroom, he'd gotten the impression that something action-packed was going on in his partner's head, but a dragon fight? That hadn't been what he would've assumed, but hey, he was flexible. He could work with this. 

"Seems intense," Benrey remarked offhandedly, rolling his shoulders, looking as if he was making himself as comfortable as he could while standing up. He might as well if he planned to hang out, right? It was sound logic, as far as he was concerned. "Kinda lame to get stuck with a big lizard, though. Wanna cuddle?"

Time seemed to almost freeze. Seeing the other entity suddenly manifest just... activated something in Sir Free- no. wait. In... 

The knight blinked dumbfoundedly, seemingly able to keep up with the dragon's swipes and attacks despite his entire attention focused on the gamer. 

"B-Benrey?!" 

Hearing himself address their name made it click. Dreams tended to make reality hazy and unclear. Anything could make sense. Even if that "sense" was grounded in reality, any divergence into obscurity was automatically rendered by the mind to be legitimate physics. It was logical. However, when Benrey appeared, his sense of reality shook just as badly as the ground that trembled beneath his feet. 

Gordon's face filtered through the shades of a sunset, before landing on a flushed red. His temper flared. The current reality beckoned him to keep his medieval character in face of the non-contemporary anomaly; he was currently nothing but a puppet on a string. 

Thankfully, the dream world translated Benrey to be Gordon's romantic interest and lord, regardless. The dragon snarled and swung its tail at the knight. Gordon managed to jump over it successfully.

"M-my Lord! What are you doing here?! - Please, stand back!!" 

Sir Freeman growled out, angry that fate had subjected his lover to his current predicament.

One could practically see the gears turning in Gordon's head for that short moment, and before a roar of the dragon tore his attention away for a short moment, Benrey had to bite back a snicker about it. This dream had him tied up pretty good, huh? Even being outside of it, he could feel the pull of the scenario, trying to tangle him up in it. 

There weren't any dice there, but it seemed like it got Gordon right back on board. Looks like he wasn't getting that affection just yet - he'd have to work harder. 

"Lord? Yoooooo, Lord Benrey's got a good ring to it, I gotta remember that shit," Benrey scratched his stubbled jaw idly, stepping out of the way to avoid a swing of dragon's claws. Would it hurt him? Probably not, but did he care to find out the hard way? Hell no, he didn't have time for any of that noise. 

A burst of flames flew overhead, just enough to singe the pom-pom of his hat, leaving him to take it off and snuff out the cinders. Good thing that probably wouldn't translate to real life.

"What am I--- bro, I told you," Benrey started, stowing his hands away in his hoodie pocket, hiding the lightly-toasted hat away with them. "I know you got this dragon stuff goin' on, but come on, man. I asked if you wanted to cuddle. I mean, check it out: I'm here, you're here. We're here together. Perfect set up to get your snuggle on, right?"

The area around them shifted and morphed, the mountains melting into each other as a dense fog filled the area, leaving visibility outside the immediate battle incoherent. Like a computer limiting render distance to be able to process more information, Gordon's brain reacted accordingly whenever Benrey decided to pop in. It seemed as if the brain lagged some when prompted with an off script question - evident in the dragon suddenly moving slower, and Gordon's face scrunching up in thought. 

Shit they better not have broken him again. Don't want a repeat of what happened LAST time the dream broke the R.E.M. script. Spoiler alert: a literal fucking nightmare that not even the eldritch being had the power to derail. The damage control that was needed in the waking world that morning was something else. 

After a moment of held breath and anticipation, Gordon resumed his mix of raging emotions. 

"How the FUCK can we possibly cuddle right now?! The dragon is going to kill us if I don't stop it now!!" 

Brave words in the face of seemingly hopeless danger. This black, fire breathing, dragon wasn't fatigued in the slightest, opposing the knights exasperated and worn demeanor that leaked between the cracks of his valiant facade. 

There was that shift in the dream, the tell-tale sign of things getting thrown off course. Was Benrey maybe, just a little bit, worried about having given Gordon a free, one-way ticket to Nightmare Hell, USA? Sure. There wasn't much to be done about it right now, though - after all, he was already here. Couldn't take that back now.

The shouting was met with little more than a light, displeased look, though. Not the answer Benrey seemed to be hoping for, and with a skeptical brow raised, his attention moved to the distraction between them.

"That's kinda cringe, bro," Benrey noted, sounding like he would huff if he were just a bit more dramatic."Fighting a dragon is alright, I guess. I could do better."

Without giving Gordon a chance to answer, there was a shift in his dream manifestation, and his form warped. He distorted and changed, almost blurring as though he were out of focus in a camera, and within a few moments, the warping and writhing changes to his form started to unfold.

Yellow eyes cracked open from a much, much larger form, and an unnatural, blue-lit grin crawled up a snout.

The new creature was, compared to the towering stature of the already present dragon, very large. A long, craning neck was adorned with jagged spikes, the same dull glow better amplified from the mouth lingering under each ridged scale. Spikes, catching no light and looking like an ink-blot against the dreamed reality itself, jutted out of any place they possibly could, lifting with a reptilian flex, as if testing their bristling. Bit by bit, the long, jagged, wyrm seemed to stretch out and adjust to its new form.

"Ayyyy, Gordon, check it!"

There was little time given to the other dragon to react, before with a sharp inhale, Benrey unleashed something; it was hard to put an exact word to the cyan beam of what looked like sheer energy, but even without a proper name, it tore through the aggressing dragon like it was nothing. The opposing beast dropped - and with massive, dark wings flared, Benrey stood on his haunches, letting out a cheer of his own voice that hardly suited the menacing form he sported.

"Yoooooo, play of the game! Get that shit on instant replay!"

His name being called broke the spell. 

The knight- no-- the  _ physicist _ stood there awestruck as hell. Sword and shield weakly fell to the ground from his hands in defeat, even though he had intrinsically won. His mind swirled while trying to absorb what had just transpired. 

_ Lord Benr- No.  _ **_Benrey._ ** _ Benrey turned into a dragon and One-Hit-Knocked-Out the beast he had spent literal HOURS dueling, in mere seconds. _ You would think after a few years of dating the guardian that Gordon would have gotten used to this - but nope! He would be deemed insane if he ever got "used" to this. 

_ Beautiful... He's _ **_beautiful_ ** _. _ The opinion repeated in his mind like a mantra as he gawked up at the dragon before finding the words, and maybe courage, to speak up. 

"I-... I uh." Gordon swallowed back any arrogance. "Thanks-- Thank you..." He slumped some, the tension of battle finally leaving his body.

There was more triumph than he'd ever admit out loud in that dumbfounded, awestruck look Gordon wore on his face; as fun as it was to hassle him, it was gratifying to get praise, even just simple words of thanks coming as more than welcome in the wake of something like this. After all, he'd had a blast changing his shape and fucking around in the dream - and now, on top of everything else, appreciation? 

Damn, maybe he needed to crash dreams more often.

There was a shift in the form, but only slight - with the light sway to lower himself to the ground, quadrupedal legs folding beneath him, his size diminished, bit by bit, until it'd been about that of the dragon he'd just obliterated. Still massive compared to his armor-clad boyfriend, but not so large he could accidentally crush him just by shifting a little. 

"It's chill. But, like, what about that cuddle?" Benrey teased, and with a lower of his long neck, he bumped his blunt dragon snout against Gordon's chest, peering down at him, the slitted eyes squinted with delighted amusement. 

"Or, wait, I could totally just get things movin' for you again. Get a real dragon fight goin'. Real crazy shit. That'd be siiiiick."

Gordon's heart plummeted to his stomach at the thought of having to fight another dragon - a dragon that was painfully more powerful than the previous one. He was confident in his skills and all, but he wasn't stupid. It was immediately obvious which option reigned supreme. 

"No!! No no--" Gordon let out with a panic laced shudder, his arms coming up to embrace the snout lightly. 

"That... uh... Cuddles sound pretty good now... yeah." 

Gordon’s eyes peered up into the dragon's with a silent plea akin to the eyes of a puppy. Armored hands idly rubbed at the soft scales on Benrey's cheeks.

The rubs were clearly appreciated, Benrey's eyes closing and the lean into the rubs speaking volumes of that. There was even a light rumble in his throat - this new form came with something almost like purring, as well, and it sounded very content.

"Maybe brawling later," the words were more of an out-loud thought than an actual statement. "I got other cool shit I can do like this. Like--- check it."

With a deep breath that almost seemed like the attack he'd left the other dragon in ruins with, he warmed up, the blue beneath his plate scales brightening, and the surface of his body warming immensely. A strange smoke rose from his nostrils, almost smelling like a tie between car-exhaust and burning charcoal.

"How about that shit? Get a little cozy, and I fuckin' light uuuup. Plus I got, like, all these eyes that I gotta show you." A row along his neck opened and closed in a wave, seeming to disappear the second they were closed. "It's tight as fuuuuck. Wish I could be like this all the time."

The fumes didn't seem to affect the human. Gordon had leaned over some to gaze at the many eyes Benrey spoke of, his own eyes blinked in tandem. 

"Wow that's a lot of eyes-" 

He stated, walking around the dragon's head to run his hand along their neck just above the eyes. A comfortable heat leaked through his armored gloves and suit, warming his senses. 

Gordon wished to be more comfortable. Because this is his dream, a lucid one thanks to Benrey, the scorched and battle stained armor melted and shifted a more comfortable outfit: a simple silver grey t-shirt with the M.I.T. beaver on it replaced the top armor pieces, his armored pants were now red, black, and grey flannel pajama pants, and finally his steel boots changed to black fuzzy slippers. 

The physicist surprised himself when bare hands met warm scales. They felt so smooth and soft despite their jagged appearance.

With the petting, the jagged spikes that once flared up at the opposing dragon, flattened down against the rest of the scales, only obscuring the light beneath the larger plates a bit. This whole thing was absolutely what Benrey considered a win; Gordon seemed like he was getting cozy, he was getting nice pets, and life was good.

"What'd I tell you? Cuddling is way better than dragon fights. Especially since I got way cooler dragon business goin' on," Benrey teased, shifting where he lied. He moved away reluctantly from Gordon's hand, only to flop onto his side away from the man with a heavy thud, stretching out not unlike a cat, prattling idly the entire time. "I mean, we can't kiss with dragon mouth, which sucks, but you gotta get that trade-off. I can't be a living space heater with my usual bod. ...Yet."

From where he lied, he tipped his gaze back up Gordon's way, eyeing him with interest, before reaching out slowly to pat the ground. A request to come over, even if he wouldn't actually ask. He figured the look he was giving, one definitely looking for some solid attention, would get the point across pretty clearly.

Gordon returned the gaze with a goofy half-smile and a small chuckle. 

"Someone's needy tonight." 

He commented as he made his way over to his partner. Not that he was complaining. With each step, the ground evolved; soft blades of grass replacing the hard earth. 

Gordon was uncertain about how to approach this. It's not every day that your boyfriend turns into a dragon and demands cuddles as one. He was a scientist after all; he'd just have to experiment with it. 

He reached the spot Benrey patted at, feeling the waves of heat rolling off of the dragon in a silent lullaby. It was almost intoxicating in a sense; the dream made the air cold (a byproduct of Benrey turning the AC down and turning the fan on in the waking world) and the heat wasn't intense either. 

The human tentatively leaned against the dragon, lowering himself down to sit on the soft bed of grass. Gordon's gaze looked up at Benrey softly when he had gotten comfortable. 

"Ya know, in books I've read, they've stated that dragons mate for life. Do you, I don't know, feel anything that's akin to that while you're-"

Gordon gestures to Benrey's current form. 

"A dragon?"

Usually, Benrey would've whined or griped about being called needy - but, hey, that got Gordon to come over, didn't it? He could hardly complain that much. 

The second that he was close enough, he shifted, managing to curl his long body in a wide circle around his boyfriend. 

At the question, though, a scaled brow arched, and a few eyes along the side of the neck facing Gordon's way opened to get a better look at him.

"Wuh? You wanna know if I wanna get fuckin'--- dragon married?" Benrey asked, his tone the usual sort of playful jab, but his eyes betrayed that, actually looking contemplative. 

There was a light flick of his tail, a twitching curl of the long extremity before it settled again.

"I think your brain's bleeding sick dragon lore into me," Benrey finally replied decidedly. "'Cause maybe that's a thing. I dunno. Maybe I also wanna find some shiny stuff. Lay on some treasure. Burn down a village. I'm starting a checklist, bro."

Gordon snorted, shaking his head and crossing his arms. Mild blush dusted his face when he got surrounded. 

"Oh yeah? What kind of treasure?" He quizzed. "I think a book I read to Joshua had a dragon that collected comic books."

"I can't just tell you! Lemme lay on it, dude. It's dragon rules. I know that shit now," Benrey teased, shifting to stand. 

He only stood enough to shift a bit, though, rearranging the position of his long body; he'd moved just enough to where Gordon could probably lean comfortably against his tail, and he was able to wind himself around just so to lie his large head in Gordon's lap.

"Nice. Step one: done. I got this dragon stuff down already."

Gordon's face erupted in a blush with his eyes widening. Did he- did he just- god damn it. He walked into that one. His arms had moved out of the way to let the head lay on him, replacing themselves onto Benrey's head in a slight hug-hold. 

"I see- I see what you did there. I'm-" 

He was at a genuine loss of words for once - maybe it was the fatigue of the dream setting in, his head laying down to rest and nuzzle on his boyfriend's.

"Gottem."

Benrey looked more than pleased with himself, letting out a content rumble as his head was hugged, finding himself absolutely basking in the contact. He'd even warmed himself up again for good measure - gotta treat your man, right?

"You gettin'---" A thoughtful click of his tongue, which might've been a lip-smack if this form had lips. "You gettin' a little sleepy on me? Taking a trip to snooze town?"

"Ironic, I know, since I'm already technically asleep." 

The man chuckled right as a yawn betrayed him - the warmth was getting to him. Being surrounded and cuddled by your dragon boyfriend - who was actively trying to be a heating pad - could do that to you; even in dreams. 

"I better wake up in your arms when this is over." Gordon chided, fingers tracing the scaling patterns on Benrey's head. His lips pursed and he pressed them against where his cheek once was, giving the other a long smooch.

"Uh, yeah, obviously." Benrey let out a clearly-joking indignant huff, the rumbling purr in his throat growing louder. After the smooch on his head, he leaned a bit harder into Gordon's chest, basking in the closeness.

"You go ahead and get your dream-snooze on. Just like, don't have any more dreams. Or else you'll get a fucked-up dreamception. That shit only ever ends _ bad. _ "

Gordon shuddered, the dream granting him the memory of what happened last time. 

"F-fuck... Yeah. Not fun." His voice wavered some, gulping down the anxiety. 

The fear quickly dissipated from Gordon thanks to Benrey's presence. He felt safe and protected. He felt loved.

Gordon rested his head back down, and closed his eyes, letting the low rumbles and heat lull him. 

"L-love you..." He softly mumbled against the scales, reverse-sleep slowly starting to claim him.

The scene started to shift, the fog closing in and turning darker, leaving the only perceivable spot to be a circle that held both the former knight and dragon.

Benrey's closed eyes opened at the words, his wings splaying ever-so-slightly with surprise. There was a slight hitch in the purrs, the words hitting him like a bus for just a moment.

Gordon loved him.

The two, even though they'd been dating for almost half a year now, had skirted around the word, neither seeming ready nor knowing where to drop it into conversation. Yet, there it was, put out into the open.

The rumbling resumed easily, even if Benrey's heart thrummed in his chest.

"...Love you, too."

\-----------

Green eyes fluttered openly slowly, the haze of a deep sleep weighing the eye-lids down. Even after fighting the blurriness, the apparent lack of glasses kept Gordon's eyesight fuzzy. A stirring groan left his lips as he clutched onto the intense warmth that embraced him dearly. 

He smiles softly as he peers up past the wall of a minecraft creeper shirt to the face of the anomaly that was interlocked with him under the sheets. 

"Hey..." Gordon drowsily greets, unable to fight his eyes and surrenders to them by burying his face into the other's chest. 

He noted that his pillow for a majority of the night had been his lover's large strong arm, both curled around his smaller form.

"Morning, Sir Feetman."

The teasing came from a groggy voice - Benrey had managed to wake up before him this time around, just in time to catch his boyfriend waking up. Still feeling affectionate from the night before, he pulled him close for a short embrace, loosening his arms but leaving him close. 

"Sounds like you slept good," That time, there was less needling in his voice, but a light fondness to it. He was easy to catch in a soft, cozy mood when he first woke up, before he had time to get on the standard fare of bullshit and shenanigans. "Had some pretty good dreams, huh?"

Gordon playfully scoffed, his face blushing from embarrassment at being addressed as that night's dream-sona. Hands that had resided on Benrey's back messed idly with the fabric of the shirt. 

"Ha, yeah... Thanks to you crashing the party." 

His face found the strength to leave the welcoming expanse of chest to look up at Benrey's face. 

"So about that treasure, huh?" Gordon teased, rubbing a hand along a shoulder muscle.

"The treasure?"

Benrey gave a light stretch of his own, stifling a yawn and giving Gordon a squeeze in the process. He seemed to mull on that for a moment, even going as far as to let out a playfully mock-thoughtful, sleep-hazed hum.

"Oh, yeah. I got lucky and got to keep that. And maybe I still got some dragon instinct, who knows? Gotta hold onto that."

Gordon blithely shook his head and lightly slapped the guardians back. 

"Sure, just don't go around burning down actual villages if you still "hold onto" those instincts." He apprised.

The last thing he needed was his chaotic lover turning into a dragon in the waking world and being on the news that night for 47 accounts of arson. Lord knows that Benrey would actually go through it and claim "it's just a prank, bruh." That was a headache the physicist did not wish for.

"Aw, whaaat? Ruined my weekend plans. Thanks a lot," Benrey scoffed, but it was clear that there was no actual anger behind it - it was all just part of the fun.

"You know, though," He started again, clearly trying to bite back a playful grin. "That means I still got somethin' to do about that whole treasure situation."

Gordon quirked a brow and brushed some of his hair out of his face, clearly reading the other's face with suspicion. 

"Oh yeah? Pray tell." He inquired, a feeling in his lower stomach telling him he probably already knew.

"Lemme just---"

With a light hup of effort, Benrey rolled himself onto Gordon - only halfway, not enough to crush the man, but to put enough weight on him to make a point, looking very pleased with himself afterwards.

"There we go. Treasure: laid on."

A deep blush erupted across Gordon's face with his eyes widening; star struck with a mild case of heart-eyes. His heart felt warm as he realized the implicit message behind Benrey's actions in both the dream and waking world. The arm on Benrey's back slid to the front and snaked its way, with the other arm, up and around his neck loosely. 

"I---," The man pursed his lips, too flustered to know how to properly retort; that and the small pressure on his body silencing him. He instead opted to let out a shy titter.

Benrey finally let the grin spread across his face, delight crossing his features; he'd always been after Gordon's reactions, and one like that? The day had just started, and it's already been made by the look on his face. 

"Get you good with that one?" Benrey teased, moving a hand to brush some hair gently out of his face, letting the affection linger for an extra few seconds.

"Y-you jerk--" 

Gordon stammered out more so on instinct than with actual salt. There was no way he could be salty right now; he was filled with too much sugar. He felt like he would soon turn to caramel from that damned cheeky bastard melting him. To think he hasn't even had his coffee yet - wow he really did sleep that good last night, huh?

The loose grip Gordon's arms held around the other’s neck firmed up and slightly pulled Benrey's face closer, the physicist needing a better look on account of piss poor eyesight.

Getting pulled close gave Benrey a laugh, lingering there for a moment. There was a moment of actual thought that crossed his face; a brief moment of consideration, before he caught Gordon in a kiss, barely having to move with the close proximity. If he was right there, and his boyfriend was looking as soft and tired as he was, what reason was there not to?

A surprised hum left Gordon's chest, his eyes fluttering closed. Though could he honestly be surprised? Benrey felt warm and plush against his lips as the man returned the kiss with a blissful intake of air. 

And without any concern of needing to be anywhere for awhile, Benrey was more than content to shower Gordon in as many gentle affections as he had to give.

Mornings like this consistently felt as magical as the dreams the physicist had, while containing the same variable each time; they were always indubitably shared with Benrey.

Gordon’s sweet dreams were made of this.

Who was he to disagree?

**Author's Note:**

> Every nice word is a nail in my coffin. Thank you for reading this even though it was just a silly gay RP. <3


End file.
